1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring a cable in connection with cable laying. The invention especially relates to laying of submarine cables. The invention especially relates to fiber optical cables but is also applicable to electrical cables. The invention further relates to a splicing device for utilization at cable pulling where strong forces are involved.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the laying of cables there is a requirement that a certificate regarding the quality of the cable be issued. This is accomplished by an end of the cable that is located and "moored" on land being opened and the ends of the fibers/wires being connected to measuring instrument. After the connection current measurements are performed and the quality of the cable is determined, a guaranteed electrical quality check of the cable can be obtained once the measurements are performed. To perform cable pullings it is previously known to fasten different types of hauling ropes to the cables before the pulling is started. It is further known to connect the so called single-ended cable grips to the end of the cable and fasten the hauling rope to this. The single-ended cable grip is designed in such a way that it upon pulling tightens round the sheath of the cable. An acceptable hold is achieved as long as the quality of strength of the single-ended cable grips is not exceeded. Upon pulling of cables in harder environments such as laying of submarine cable, the strains can be considerable due to currents and other circumstances.
In laying of submarine cables there is a need for measuring the cable at the "hand over"-point on land. The technology which is utilized implies that measuring instrument is connected to the cable when one of its ends has been "moored" on land. The procedure is time-consuming and expensive since the cable ship with crew is principally inactive during the measuring. Upon laying of submarine cable, steps shall further be taken to prevent water from coming into the cable, which reduces or spoils the cable's fit for use. Upon pulling of the cable it is further necessary that a hauling rope be fastened to the cable. For this purpose there are different arrangements, for instance single-ended cable grips, which can be threaded on to the end of the cable. These single-ended cable grips, however, are intended for pulling of cable in ducts on land where there are no problems with the humidity. Upon laying of cables in sea/lakes and waterlogged areas, the tensile strain is in certain cases considerable. One cannot take for granted that it is possible to utilize single-ended cable grips on these occasions.